Lost Years
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Based onn Dughtry Gone too Soon Haley had been in a mute/Emotionless state for the past Two years following the loss of her unborn child.. Can a letter Dean holds close to his heart bring her out of the darkness..


**This story is dedicated to my Angel Babies 3 23/03/11 & 29/07/09 3**

***You never reached my arms but you'll never leave my heart***

**Just a little chapter based on Daughtry's Gone too soon. **

***Disclaimer All Characters Belong to One Tree Hill/Mark Schwahn & Supernatural/Eric Kripke.**

* * *

_Today could've been the day  
That you blow out your candles  
Make a wish as you close your eyes  
Today could've been the day  
Everybody was laughin'  
Instead I just sit here and cry_

He was sat at the end of his bed, his face in his hands as the tears slipped down his cheeks. He knew this day was going to be hard on them both, He stood up and walked to his chest of draws and opened the top draw and scrambled through it until he found the white envelope that held so much happiness yet the touch of the envelope in his hands burned his heart. He opened the flap and pulled out the small photos that had scarred their relationship beyond repair, He looked at the blurred grey image absent minded he rubbed his thumb over the little dot that held so much hope for him two years before. He lost her after that night she became a shell of herself, locking herself in the bathroom for hours as she cried and all he could do was watch as she spiralled out of control, eventually he gave up and moved out knowing that being there was what made it harder for her to recover because no matter how many times she was told it was a natural cause that she could never have stopped it she still blamed him for who he was and for not protecting them from the evil he knew. He slide the photos back into the envelope and placed them back into his draw, He walked out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. The coffee would never taste like hers but it was enough to wake him up, He heard the sound of footsteps in the hall so he placed another cup on the counter and poured the hot liquid into the two mugs "Here you go" He said as he handed the mug to his brother "Thanks man. You're up early?" He nodded "Yeah I've got to visit her today" Suddenly his brother figured out what day it was "Dean I'm sorry, I can't believe I forgot. You know how she's been?" Dean shook his head "No. they said they'll let me know when I get there" Sam reached out his arm placing a reassuring pat on Dean's shoulder. "I'm here if you want me to come too" "Thanks for the offer but I need to see her alone, you know how she gets" Sam nodded.

Dean hurriedly washed and got dressed before heading out the door; He jumped in his impala and turned the stereo on when the sound of her voice played through the speakers it still calmed his nerves and made him feel her beside him.

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose  
Such a ray of light we never knew  
Gone too soon, yeah

Reaching the house he once belonged to he could see the light in the front bedroom was on, He walked towards the front door but before he could get their the door was pulled open "She's waiting for you" Dean nodded as he looked up at the petite brunette "How has she been?" He said as he came closer "go see her Dean" He nodded as he took two steps at a time, edging towards her door he slowed down scared of what today would bring. He pushed the door open wider and peered into the room when he noticed the beautiful woman standing at the window. "Haley what are you doing? Don't stand too close to the window it's cold out their" She turned to him with the same blank expression she'd given him for the last two years when he'd visit her. He reached out for her hand but like always she recoiled from his touch and made her way to her bed wrapping herself under her covers. It hurt him that she couldn't even bare to look him in the face when he came to see her and he ached for her to just hold him and tell him it was going to be ok. "I know today is hard on you Hale's but it's hard for me too. If I'd never stopped in that diner and I'd never asked to see you again, you'd have had a normal life and my family curse never would have taken that moment of happiness away from you" She didn't speak like always but this time he could see the evident tears well up in her eyes, Dean jumped up in shock, this was big for them because she'd never showed any emotion since he'd walked out, He walked to the door and opened it "Brooke, Lucas come here" they both barrelled up the stairs one behind the other "What's wrong is she ok?" Dean nodded as a small smile peered on his face "She's crying" Brooke and Lucas weren't as ecstatic as he was "This is good news; she's showing us emotion" Brooke tapped Dean on the shoulder "We know, she's been doing it for a few days but that isn't what shocked us. You need to find out yourself" Dean nodded as he walked back into the room and sat back in the seat beside her. "They think you crying isn't a big deal? Well it is for me. It's letting me know that you're fighting your way out of this darkness, your breaking the walls around your heart."

Would you have been president?  
Or a painter, a author or sing like your mother  
One thing is evident  
Would've give all I had  
Would've loved you like no other

Who would you be?  
What would you look like  
Would you have my smile and her eyes?  
Today could've been the next day of the rest of your life

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper it looked worn and old and to him it held memories only she'd gently unfolded it until it was open fully he looked closely and began to read it. "I'm in love He makes me smile uncontrollable, Dean Makes me weak, He knows things nobody else would understand or comprehend today he showed me his dad's journal and there's loads of crazy stuff inside about werewolves and Vampires, I honestly thought that was just book talk until Dean described one of his own first hand experiences, the self-praise in his voice let me know he wasn't lying to me it was also the moment I told him we were going to become parents. He looked at me oddly until a smile spread across his face and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, I was scared he wouldn't accept this fate but he told me something that made me cry "I've lost both my parents to this life, I want a family more than anything and I'm taking this job out of the equation it's just you me and our baby" He melted my heart like he always does….Haley" Dean looked up at Haley who was shaking uncontrollably as the tears poured down her face, Dean stood up and sat next to her pulling her fragile body into him "I'm here it's ok" he whispered into her ears before kissing her temple. She reached out and pulled his shirt closer to her face she took a deep breath as she smelt the soft fabric reminiscing on their past. Suddenly a soft voice broke through the tears and startled him because to him the voice was a lullaby he'd heard so many years before "I'm so sorry" She said softly as she held him tighter Dean edged away a little and lifted up her head to look into her face "What?" "I'm sorry. this is my fault" Dean shook his head "It was never your fault, those things happen they told us this when it happened" "I should never have locked you out, you tried everything but I kept you out" Dean nodded understandingly "I will always love you Hale's no matter how long it takes I will always be here." Dean reached out for Haley's hand and placed it on his chest "This heart belongs to you and only you" Haley smiled softly "Mine also belongs to you"

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose  
Such a ray of light we never knew  
Gone too soon, yeah

Not a day goes by, oh  
I'm always asking why, oh

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
I'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose  
Such a beautiful life we never knew  
Gone too soon  
You were gone too soon, yeah

Daughtry - Gone Too Soon

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: I just wanted to mention i felt this needed nothing more to add she finally opened her heart back up and that was really the whole aim of this. If you have suffered a misscarriage and spiraled into depression you avoid the person who you love the most, This song is kind of personal to me.. **


End file.
